Fuck It Shit Happens
by Can't-Touch-This Girl
Summary: Actress/Model Bella Swan and Actor/Rockstar Edward Cullen are inseparable but when bella is deemed a cheater their relationship goes south! Edward leaves Bella thinking she is a manipulative and stupid hoe.because of his heartbreak he becomes a player to sheild himself from getting hurt and Bella turns into a bitch to do the same,they meet again to finish the last book of Dusk Saga


***YOLO! WHATS UP? WELCOME TO MY STORY – Fuck It Shit Happens (F.I.S.H FOR SHORT)***

I know we all find them boring but I give you the details on why I am writin this

Okay we all know there is bit of drama between Kristen Stewart 22 and Robert Pattinson 26! This all started when images were released of Kristen Stewart and Director off her movie blockbuster hit Snow White and the Huntsman Rupert Saunders! Images where showed Kristen and Rupert acting more than work colleges! It is said that even before the images surfaced Kristen and Robert were seen having a steaming fight at the TCA's.

Since then the 26 year old heartthrob has moved out of their love nest in Los Feliz and Kristen has also done the same!

Kristen Stewart has issued a public apology as did Rupert Saunders both grovelling for forgiveness

Robert Pattinson has M.I.A ever since but has been claimed to want a man to man chat with none other than Rupert Saunders

But there are things on my mind, seeing as this is jeopardizing Kristen and Roberts relationship will she agree to keep doing Snow White and The Huntsman 2?

What will happen when Robert Pattinson is forced to appear alongside Kristen at the last ever premier of the Twilight Saga? He is required to.

Now that all that news is over you are probably wondering why is this freak author posting this?

I am because my story is going to be based on this read and tell me what you think

And also my of supporting ROBSTEN!

***B.P.O.V***

**People Magazine: Bella Swan cheats on Edward Cullen True or False**

**NYDM: Images of Bella Swan and Director James Trepur Srednuas affectionate**

**People: SHOCKING! BELLA SWAN ADMITS TO CHEATING**

**Daily Mirror: Bella Swans apology**

**New York Times: One question…..WHERE IS EDWARD CULLEN!**

I stared at the papers with tears brimming in my eyes, that's all I had been doing these days…..Crying. How patheric! Useless! I should be out there looking for him, begging him not to give up on and telling him how much I love him! He had just disappeared off the raider, unfortunately I couldn't say the same for myself. Every I went, paparazzi! I never minded anymore though, not because the attention was awesome or anything stupid like that but because I could only see Edward standing in front of me red faced, tear strimming down his face and a look of utter betrayal! I choked again and cried. I wrapped the sheets around me sobbing quietly. The sheets still held the aroma of his scent, I snuggled further into them. The memories of his tortured expression hit me harder every time I thought about the moment I had last seen him.

***FLASH BACK***

_He was standing in front of me trying to hide the pain that he had. The pain caused by me. He wasn't doing well hiding the pain though, his eyes were puffy, tears were falling like rain drops from his eyes and his face was red. This was a side to him I –nor anyone else - had never seen before. He was trying so hard to configure a sentence but all that came out when he opened his mouth were ragged sobs._

"_W-w-w-why bella," He muttered._

"_I…..dont know," I sighed._

"_You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND CHEATED ON ME WITH ANOTHER MAN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I FEEL LIKE MY HEART HAS JUST BEEN RIPPED OUT OFF MYHEART SO YOU COULD DO A LITTLE DANCE ON IT AND BREAK IT IN HALF!" He screamed._

"_Edward..i" I began_

"_NO BELLA! YOU HAVE TO HAVE A REASON TO DO IT! WERE YOU NOT HAPPY! FUCK! I DID EVERYHTING FOR YOU!"_

"_I'm so sorry! I really am!" I begged _

"_No you aren't. Until you tell me why! DAMMIT TELL ME WHY!" Edward was yelling now._

_I stood there in shock as he went to a cabinet and smashed it to the floor, he went around punching every picture that he and I were in together. The more smashed the glass of the pictures the bloodier his hands got. He took our most treasured one. Which held a picture off us where we realised we really liked each other and that we were each other's world. He grabbed it and stared at it for a moment his eyes capturing the detail of the picture but when his eyes snapped up to greet mine the fury in his eyes surfaced. Then in frustration he threw it to the ground and started hitting repeatedly tears and blood began to cover the picture. No! NO! He had to stop! Not that picture not that one! I ran up to him and tried to pry the picture off his hands. He glared at me, throwing the picture across the room then stood up to face me. I backed away fearing him, his eyes were black in anger he walked towards me but it wasn't till I reached the wall that I realised I had nowhere left to run. He closed on me and raised his hand towards me unclenching his fist, he placed his hand on my cheek _

"_Please, Bella. I just want to know why," He whispered._

_His head was hung and he slowly raised it so his eyes could meet mine._

"_Please," He sobbed._

_I couldn't speak! I stood the looking like a fool! AN IDIIOT! An idiot who was capable of breaking the most important thing in her life! Edward! I stared into his eyes and witnessed the pain he was going through! Heart break! Anger! Sadness! Confusion! Hurt! Depression! Love? No it couldn't be! No way!_

"_You aren't going to tell me the answer that I rightfully deserve! Well then maybe I will go get it from your __**lover!**_ What did he give you that I didn't! No its not that is it! Stupid me! You had me _fooled Swan! Of course I could NEVER fit your standards, you wanted a way out didn't you! An easy way!"_

"_NO! I don't! Don't let the papers get to you!"_

"_Why not? They were right about you and that filthy bastard!"_

"_Edward?"_

"_What never heard me swear before swan!"_

"_T-T-That was before we were together!"_

"_What makes you think we are still together! How will I know that James will keep his greedy little mini him away from you!"_

"_Edward I am sorry! I SWEAR I AM! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US!"_

"_I'm not doing anything to us! You did!"_

_I grabbed his head and kissed him harshly to try and jog his memory of our love and how much I still love him! He kissed me the same way that I thought he was beginning to forgive but he pulled away but our foreheads were still together we were breathing really fast he gave me a quick kiss and I was about to hug him when he uttered the word that destroyed me._

"_Stay away from me," He whispered_

_He walked to the corridor and I followed but I noticed the bags in the hallway, I gaped at him in horror and I watched as he lifted them into his car and drove away._

"_I-i-I l-l-love you," I whispered to no one in tears._

*End of Flashback!*

I had run up the stairs to our room and have been staying there ever since only going out when I had to. Since the paparazzi so Edward leave they assumed that I had left as well but I hadn't , I was still here.

Longing for the love of my life

The one I hadn't yet told those three words to

My heart

My soul

My breath

And mind

Yearning for one peson

The person who just left me with a broken heart

Edward Anthony Masen Cullenn

*****Story chapter 1- Finished*****

Well what did you guys think! PM me or Review to tell me you thoughts!

Follow me on twitter Skylar_Chizzaz

For story sneak peaks

Funny tweets

Inspiring tweets

And news on Robsten!

If I have not made it clear I am supporting Robsten 100%

Tell me on twitter you thoughts on the whole situation and thought on the story!

I love reviews as much as I love my shoes A whole different story found out on twitter why I said that!

THANKS FOR READIN!


End file.
